


Bajo las luces de neón

by Squisim



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, First Meetings, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love at First Sight, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squisim/pseuds/Squisim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres años antes de que un mensajero recibiera un disparo en la cabeza e iniciara los acontecimientos que alterarían por completo el destino de New Vegas, Craig Boone conocía a la persona que cambiaría su vida para siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bajo las luces de neón

**Author's Note:**

> Después de tantos años jugando y jugando a la saga Fallout por fin he reunido el valor para escribir algo sobre el mejor companion de toda la serie (aparte de Dogmeat... todo el mundo sabe que ese perro es Dios encarnado en forma canina) porque, reconozcámoslo, todos nos emocionamos y lloramos como idiotas con las misiones de Boone. 
> 
> Y que mejor para hacerlo que con una historia de cómo se conocieron Boone y Carla... Aderezado con un poco de Bitter Springs para darle ese sabor salado que confieren las lágrimas.
> 
> Que lo disfruten, y como dirían en el Gourmand: Bon Appétit!

El aire seco y tórrido del Strip de New Vegas le golpeó la cara en cuanto cruzó las puertas del Gomorrah. Craig Boone se colocó sus oscuras gafas de sol y se ajustó su distintiva boina roja antes de abandonar la sombra de la marquesina del casino.

La botella de whiskey se balanceaba entre sus dedos indice y corazón como un peso muerto. Apenas había probado gota, pero sentía nauseas que poco o nada tenían que ver con el barato licor en su mano.

Había sido idea de Manny ir al Strip y desconectar por unos días del mundo. Dios sabía que después de Bitter Springs todo el 1st Recon necesitaba ese permiso. Sin embargo, Boone no era de la clase de hombres que ahogaban sus remordimientos en alcohol y jet. Tampoco era de los que gastaban el sueldo del mes en quince minutos en las mesas de juego, o de los que buscaban esa falsa sensación de satisfacción tras acostarse con alguien que estaba tan muerto por dentro como él.

No obstante Manny no parecía entender la reticencia de su amigo. Era como si se esforzara por ignorar la pesada losa de culpabilidad que Boone arrastraba a sus espaldas desde aquel fatídico día, dos semanas atrás. Como si pensara que la mejor forma de solucionar el problema era desentendiéndose y esperar a que este se desvaneciera por arte de magia. Y sin embargo por muy molesto que se sintiera con Manny, en cierto modo, Boone no podía culparle por no entender. Después de todo él ni siquiera había estado allí. De alguna manera, Manny se las había ingeniado para caer enfermo antes de comenzar la misión.

Pero Boone sí había estado allí, y lo que había visto y hecho aquel día le atormentarían por el resto de su vida. De eso estaba más que seguro.

Boone no quería evadirse de la realidad como hacían el resto de sus camaradas. Boone, por muy masoquista que sonara, quería recordar. Porque por muy horrible que fueran sus pecados, era su deber hacerles frente. Debía cargar con la culpa y aceptarla con honestidad. Por mucho que le atormentasen esos fantasmas, y por imposible que resultara la absolución, Boone no era un hombre que huyera de sus errores como un cobarde.

Además, al no olvidar mantenía vivo el recuerdo de aquellos cuya sangre había derramado injustamente. Era la única manera de intentar pedir perdón por lo que había hecho.

Esquivando soldados, gánsteres y prostitutas, cruzó la gran puerta que dividía la parte norte del Strip de la zona central. Pudo sentir los escáneres de los securitrons recorrer su cuerpo mientras cruzaba el umbral.

Aquellas máquinas siempre lograban ponerle los pelos de punta. Había lago muy siniestro en ellas. Siempre vigilando. Siempre dispuestas a disparar ante cualquier infracción. Hasta las tres familias de New Vegas, ese grupo de asesinos y ladrones que se hacían llamar hombres civilizados, estaban aterrorizadas por ellas.

Y lo peor era que nadie sabía con certeza que era lo que el misterioso amo de esas máquinas, el Sr. House, tenía planeado para New Vegas. La ciudad vivía en una tensa prosperidad, a la espera de que el Sr. House decidiera abandonar su fortaleza en el Lucky 38 y mostrarse en público. Lo que ocurriera después estaba por ver: ¿se haría con el control de toda la ciudad? ¿se la entregaría a la NCR? ¿se la ofrecería a la Legión? ¿o simplemente ordenaría a sus robots aniquilar a toda forma de vida que se pusiera a su alcance y así dejar Nevada convertida en un yermo mayor del que ya era?

Aquellas preguntas siempre le habían asaltado cuando veía la silueta del Lucky 38 en el horizonte, y ahora, al pasar por debajo de la sombra que la afilada torre proyectaba sobre la calle, lograban que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

Continuó su camino por la abrasadora acera sin levantar la cabeza. A su alrededor, soldados de la NCR vociferaban y se tambaleaban, embriagados por el vicio y el desenfreno que contaminaban el alma de New Vegas.

Se detuvo a los pies de la escalinata de la Estación de Las Vegas Boulevard, pero no subió. Sabía lo que le esperaba allí arriba: el tranvía, su litera en McCarran y el constante recordatorio de la sangre que teñía sus manos.

A pesar de que esa había sido su intención original; ahora, de pie frente a las escaleras, no le apetecía en absoluto regresar al Campamento McCarran. Aunque, por otro lado, tampoco quería volver al Gomorrah y ver como Manny perdía el sentido a base de chupitos mientras una bailarina sifilítica se restregaba contra su entrepierna.

No, el Gomorrah también quedaba descartado. Sin embargo, eso le dejaba con muy pocas opciones; ya que desde luego la otra alternativa, que era cruzar a Freeside, era una idea que ni se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Ignoró los bancos de la pequeña plaza de la estación y se sentó en el bordillo de la acera. Apoyó la botella de whiskey a su lado, dejando que recibiera de lleno la luz del sol y calentara su contenido hasta volverlo imbebible.

Desde su posición podía observar de primera mano el caos que confeccionaba la vida diaria del Strip: Tambaleantes soldados en distintos estados de intoxicación. Algunos drogados hasta la inconsciencia, otros tan borrachos que eran incapaces de andar dos pasos sin tropezar. Prostitutas ofreciendo sus servicios en mitad de la calle. Traficantes en las esquinas de los casinos, trajinando con todo: desde jet a pistolas del 22 con silenciador. Artistas callejeros intentando abrirse camino en el competitivo y corrupto mundo de espectáculo de New Vegas. Turistas desalmados con los bolsillos llenos de dinero, y supuestos “hombres de negocios” dispuestos a quitarles hasta la última chapa en las mesas de juego.

Era una estampa demasiado familiar y a la que Boone ya estaba acostumbrado desde mucho tiempo antes de ser destinado al Mojave. Habiéndose criado en un pequeño rancho de brahmanes en la orilla californiana del Lago Tahoe, Boone había visto de cerca los excesos que irradiaban de New Reno. La corrupción y perversión que emanaba de aquel agujero infecto que era la autoproclamada “Pequeña ciudad más grande del mundo” no habían tardado mucho en extenderse y contaminar toda la zona del Tahoe. La influencia de New Reno, y las familias que la controlaban, se extendía por el mapa como tentáculos, que atrapaban y corrompían todo lo que tocaban.

Viviendo a apenas dos días de camino de New Reno, Boone había visto de cerca el daño que las luchas de poder entre las familias que dirigían la ciudad podía causar sobre la población civil. Y, sobre todo, había experimentado en sus propias carnes lo que era dejarse llevar por esa vorágine de vicio y degeneración que constituía New Reno.

Sabía bien lo que era perderse en una “ciudad del pecado”, antes siquiera de haber puesto un pie en el Strip. Y para Boone resultaba más que obvio que New Vegas, al igual que New Reno, no estaban hechas para él.

El calor estaba provocando que grandes gotas de sudor se deslizaran de forma molesta por su nuca. Boone se pasó una mano por el cuello y después la barbilla. Tenía que afeitarse pronto, la espesa mata de pelo que ahora cubría su cara pronto acabaría llamando la atención de algún oficial en la base; y lo último que Boone necesitaba en ese momento era que le volvieran sancionar por no acatar las normas de uniforme de la NCR.

Se quitó la boina y se pasó una mano por el corto cabello, despeinándolo. También necesitaba un buen corte de pelo. Desde que habían vuelto a ser estacionados en McCarran, tres meses atrás, no se había acercado al barbero del campamento, y ahora estaba empezando a notar la necesidad de volver a raparse para soportar el constante calor.

Boone apartó la vista de la calle. En sus manos, la boina era un recordatorio de todo el camino que había recorrido desde el Tahoe al Mojave. Todos sus sacrificios y esfuerzos para destacar entre las filas de la infantería regular. Todos los desvelos y calvarios para convertirse en un miembro de pleno derecho del 1st Recon. Todas las penalidades y batallas que le habían convertido en lo que era hoy en día.

Las horas volaban mientras contemplaba el escudo bordado en su boina y reflexionaba sobre todo aquello que representaba.

Las sombras de los edificios se alargaban, y el cielo empezaba a teñirse de tonos anaranjados a medida que las luces de los casinos volvían a cobrar vida otra noche más.

El Strip estaba repleto de gente y, sin embargo, Boone jamás se había sentido más aislado del mundo que sentado en esa acera. Su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido en Bitter Springs. A la matanza de Bitter Springs, mejor dicho. Dios, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía los rostros aterrorizados de todos aquellos desgraciados: mujeres, niños, ancianos, heridos. Todos ellos huyendo de la matanza en su campamento, sin saber que estaban corriendo directamente hacia un pelotón de fusilamiento. Porque eso mismo era lo que Boone sentía que había sido su papel: simples verdugos, disparando sin compasión a inocentes desarmados.

Se suponía que ellos eran los que luchaban por el bien común. El ejército de la NCR siempre se había presentado ante todas las tribus del sur oeste como los defensores del orden y la razón. Esa imagen glorificada era lo que había decidido a un Boone de dieciséis años a alistarse y dejar atrás el Lago Tahoe, New Reno y toda su infancia problemática.

Y, sin embargo, después de casi 8 años de servicio, ya no estaba tan seguro de seguir pensando lo mismo. No había honor en nada de lo que habían hecho ese día en Bitter Springs. Si la NCR era la civilización, y lo que el 1st Recon había hecho en el Cañon 37 era llevar sus ideales a la práctica, Boone no estaba dispuesto a seguir representando esas ideas.

Eran pensamientos peligrosos, y Boone lo sabía. Era más que consciente de que expresarlos en voz alta bien le granjearía un viaje sin retorno al paredón. Pero la insatisfacción que sentía, y todo el remordimiento que acompañaban cada segundo que pasaba despierto, no hacían más que avivarlos.

Hubo un tiempo en el que servir a la NCR, llevar el uniforme con su bandera bordada en la manga y empuñar un arma en su nombre, le habían hecho sentir que servía para algo útil por primera vez en su vida. Le hacía sentir que formaba parte de algo grande, de algo bueno; y no pasaba ningún día en el que no diera gracias por poder vestirse con su uniforme y salir a defender a la Gran Republica de Nueva California y todo lo que ella representaba.

Pero ahora, después de esa masacre, porque solo podía definirse así: masacre. Después de Bitter Springs, ninguno de esos sentimientos de orgullo y patriotismo le daban satisfacción. Ahora solo sentía vergüenza y arrepentimiento. Esa matanza de Bitter Springs había logrado que odiara algo que había llegado amar con todo su ser.

A su espalda el sonido de un arma láser abriendo fuego le hizo encogerse de hombros y buscar instintivamente su rifle, a pesar de saber que lo había tenido que entregar en la consigna de McCarran antes de embarcar en el tranvía.

Sobresaltado por el repentino ruido, se giró en su asiento para comprobar de dónde venían los disparos. Era extraño oír disparos en el Strip, aunque no imposible. Por lo general la NCR se tomaba muy en serio lo de denegar los pases de visita al Strip a todo miembro del personal militar que fuera armado. Pero eso no implicaba que cualquier soldado dispuesto a armar jaleo no fuera capaz de conseguir armas de contrabando en cualquiera de las esquinas de New Vegas.

No obstante, como Boone pudo comprobar enseguida, este no era el caso. Los disparos provenían de uno de aquellos enormes securitrones. Al parecer el robot había razonado que la mejor forma de borrar los grafitis que decoraban la fachada de la estación era disparando contra ellos con sus poderosas ametralladoras laser.

Desde luego que aquella no era una imagen reconfortadora en absoluto. Esas ametralladoras podrían hacer picadillo a un humano en apenas un segundo. Boone tragó saliva, incomodo, ante ese prospecto de muerte brutal y volvió a sentarse en la postura en la que llevaba horas; intentando en vano ignorar el perturbador eco del láser golpeando el ladrillo.

Para cuando el ruido de las ametralladoras cesó, la noche ya se había instalado de lleno en el Mojave. Aunque gracias a las potentes luces del Strip era casi imposible vislumbrar cualquiera de las estrellas que decoraban el cielo nocturno. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que Boone adoraba del desierto: las noches claras. Esas noches en mitad del desierto en las que ni una nube entorpecía la vista. En esas noches el cielo se desplegaba como un gran lienzo azul oscuro salteado por infinitas notas de plata y marfil. El aire siempre parecía más limpio y los sonidos se volvían más claros. En esas noches Boone se pasaba horas observando, disfrutando, sintiéndose total y absolutamente libre.

Pero ninguna estrella brillaba en New Vegas. La luz artificial ahogaba la belleza natural de la noche. Era agobiante: la luz, el ruido y el aire cargado.

Habiéndose asegurado de que los grafitis, y buena parte del ladrillo que cubría la cara exterior de la estación, habían desaparecido por completo; el robot dio por cumplida su misión. Con pasmosa agilidad, el enorme robot se dio la vuelta y se retiró de vuelta al Lucky 38. Su única rueda motora le propulsaba a vertiginosa velocidad sobre el asfalto, esquivando de manera extraordinaria a los humanos que se interponían en su trayecto.

No obstante, y a pesar de que hacía rato que había perdido de vista al robot entre la multitud, el eco de sus ametralladoras aún resonaba en la cabeza de Boone. Los disparos del robot acompañaban a aquellos otros que no dejaban de rugir en su memoria. Esos disparos terribles que acallaban gritos desesperados. Ese breve estruendo mortal que siempre precedía al lúgubre silencio.

Ahora que ya era de noche, y el cegador resplandor del sol por fin había desaparecido, Boone se quitó las gafas de sol las guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Se quedó petrificado en cuanto sus dedos tocaron algo metálico y alargado en el interior. Agarrando el objeto, extrajo su mano del bolsillo. Con reticencia estiró los dedos y, tal como temía, allí en su palma, reposaba un casquillo de su rifle. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que era un suvenir morboso, pero para Boone, aquel casquillo era un vestigio de su deuda imperdonable.

Ese casquillo pertenecía a la última bala que había disparado en el Cañon 37. Una bala que había acabado con la vida de una mujer embarazada, cuya única culpa había sido estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Boone no conseguía borrarse de la cabeza la mirada de aquella mujer, mientras sostenía a su otro hijo pequeño, muerto en sus brazos. En ese instante final, había levantado la cabeza y le había mirado directamente a los ojos. Boone se sintió sobrecogido al ver la intensa mirada en los ojos de la mujer. No era miedo lo que había en ellos, sino tenacidad, puede que incluso desafío. Como si le estuviera retando directamente a que acabara con su sufrimiento.

Boone se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando aquietar esas imágenes. Dejó caer el casquillo junto a su boina, a sus pies, y respiró profundamente. No iba a derrumbarse ahora. No allí, en mitad del Strip, rodeado de patanes y desgraciados.

Estaba cansado. Cansado de la miseria y la muerte. Cansado de las estrictas normas del ejército. Cansado de patearse el Mojave de arriba a abajo y soportar el constante calor. Cansado de la Legión. Cansado de la Hermandad del Acero. Cansado de los Grandes Khan, de New Vegas y de toda la gente que poblaba ese condenado desierto.

Podían irse todos al infierno: la NCR, el Mojave y la puñetera New Vegas.

¡Estaba más que harto!

Sin pensárselo dos veces se arrancó las chapas de identificación del cuello y las lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el otro lado de la calle. Las pequeñas piezas de metal resonaron con un potente estruendo al estrellarse contra un oxidado buzón de correos. El ruido atrajo la mirada de un par de policías militares, pero de inmediato dirigieron su atención hacia el grupo de soldados que estaban intentado lanzarse desnudos a la gran fuente enfrente del Ultra-Luxe.

Ignorando el caos a su alrededor, Boone apoyó su codo sobre su rodilla y dejó que su frente descansara pesadamente sobre su palma.

—Ten —dijo una voz dulce, de repente.

Boone se sobresaltó al ver aparecer ante sus ojos un pequeño tarro de cristal. Había estado tan enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos que ni se había dado cuenta de la presencia de otra persona sentada a su lado hasta ese momento.

—Tranquilo —le instó la mujer, sonriendo con complicidad—. Es solo para que te lo des en las quemaduras.

Boone frunció el ceño, dejando que la sospecha tiñería su rostro. Nadie ayuda a nadie a cambio de nada, eso era algo que tenía perfectamente aprendido desde que era un niño en New Reno.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirió con tono seco.

—Vaya —resopló ella, alzando una ceja—. ¿Así respondes a todos los que intentan ayudarte?

—Solo a los que no conozco —respondió de inmediato él, con un recelo natural.

La mujer sonrió de una manera que Boone casi se atrevería a calificar de pícara.

—Veo que mamá se aseguró de grabar a fuego la lección de no hablar con desconocidos, ¿eh?

Boone entornó los ojos y giró la cabeza para volver a estudiar la vorágine de gente que rondaba el Strip. Daba la impresión que por la noche la población se triplicaba. Ahora que estaban libres del sol de castigo que azotaba la ciudad durante el día, parecía que la gente no podía resistir el impulso de huir del interior oscuro y asfixiante de los casinos y llevar su fiesta a la calle.

—En serio, úsalo —insistió la mujer, empujando el tarrito contra la mano de él—. Te aliviara de inmediato y evitara que mañana se te caiga la piel a tiras.

Los ojos de Boone estudiaron el tarro con frialdad, luego el rostro sincero de la mujer, luego el tarro otra vez. Dándose por vencido al no encontrar rastro de segundas intenciones en la expresión abierta de la mujer, finalmente dio un suspiro y aceptó el ofrecimiento.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, desenroscando la tapa.

—Es un remedio familiar y un buen sustituto del Rad Away para tratar quemaduras por radiación —explicó con sencillez la mujer, sin necesidad de entrar en más detalles—. El sol del Mojave puede resultar igual de mortal que su fauna si uno no aprende a protegerse de él.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —quiso saber mientras olfateaba el contenido del tarro antes de comenzar a aplicárselo sobre el cuello y los brazos.

De inmediato, una sensación fresca comenzó a aliviar su maltratada piel. Boone reprimió el impulso de dar una exhalación de placer a medida que extendía el ungüento.

—Te vi cuando iba a trabajar —respondió la mujer al cabo de un largo minuto en silencio.

Su expresión era apacible, casi solemne mientras retiraba una hebra de algodón de su pálido vestido verde. Había una calma en ella que irradiaba a su alrededor sin quererlo. Era contagioso. Sin saber muy bien por qué Boone se sentía totalmente cómodo sentado al lado de una autentica desconocida.

—En un primer momento pensé que eras otro de esos soldados demasiado colocados como para poder andar, pero entonces me fijé en la botella de whiskey llena y después en tu cara —explicó, apartando la mirada por primera vez desde que Boone se había dado cuenta de su presencia—. Y ahora, cuando he acabado mi turno, te he vuelto a ver. En la misma postura de hace horas, con la misma botella intacta y con esa misma cara de remordimiento.

Boone, miró el tarro en sus manos por unos segundos. No se había esperado que alguien en aquella fosa séptica que se hacía llamar ciudad fuera a fijarse en él. Mucho menos que fueran capaces de ver que lo estaba pasando mal y tuvieran la suficiente empatía como para decidir ayudarle, aunque fuera solo con un tarro de crema solar.

—Eres muy observadora —murmuró, sintiéndose extraño. No sabía si estaba agradecido o avergonzado por la atención de aquella desconocida.

—Se me da bien leer a las personas —confesó ella, mientras en sus ojos brillaba una chispa de genuina sinceridad— Me gusta ayudar con lo que pueda a la gente.

Boone no dudaba en absoluto de sus palabras. Hacía practicamente nada que la conocía pero, por breve que hubiera sido su contacto, estaba convencido de que aquella hermosa y dulce mujer tenía un corazón tan grande como la maldita Presa Hoover.

—Sobre todo a aquellos que más la necesitan y son incapaces de pedirla —añadió ella, dándole un pequeño empujón con su hombro, sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa de complicidad que iluminaba su cara.

A Boone le resultó imposible no responder a esa sonrisa.

—¿Te dedicas ayudar a todos los soldados con estrés post-traumático con los que te cruzas? Debes de tener la agenda llena entonces, ¿no? —comentó con ironía, intentando quitarle hierro a la conversación.

—Nah, solo dedico mi tiempo a los que tienen carita de cachorrito mojado —bromeó, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Trabajas en el Strip? —preguntó Boone de repente. No tenía por qué darle conversación a esa desconocida. Podía haberla agradecido que le prestase el ungüento y después que cada uno se fuera por su camino como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Pero por alguna razón, lo único que quería hacer era seguir escuchándola hablar. Había algo en su voz que le tenía cautivado.

—Trabajo de camarera en el Tops —afirmó ella, pasándose una mano por el pelo y descolocando el moño simple que recogía su largo cabello rubio—. Pero estoy intentando ganarme un hueco como cantante.

La imagen de aquellas desgraciadas camareras de los casinos se le vino a la cabeza de inmediato. Era un trabajo infernal: un mísero salario a cambio de interminables horas sirviendo a personas despreciables que buscaban desvanecerse del mundo a base de alcohol y drogas. La gran mayoría de aquellas chicas que trabajaban en los casinos estaban explotadas, algunas no solo en el sentido laboral. Pero Boone sabía que intentar hacerse un nombre como artista en New Vegas, o en New Reno porque a fin de cuentas eran lo mismo, era incluso peor. Había oído las historias sobre dueños de casinos que exigían a sus artistas pagar enormes sumas de dinero o hacer favores sexuales a los ricos mecenas y barones de brahmanes a cambio de puestos en los próximos espectáculos de sus teatros.

Nadie debía pasar por ese calvario solo por intentar alcanzar sus sueños. Tan solo imaginarse a aquella joven y hermosa chica a su lado, aunque apenas la conociera desde hacía cinco minutos, sufrir todas esas desdichas le ponía más que enfermo.

—Debe ser duro —ofreció en voz baja.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Estaba claro que la costumbre y la rutina habían hecho que aceptara su situación de manera natural.

—Es mucho mejor que intentar ganarse la vida en Freeside —reconoció ella simplemente.

—¿Eres de Freeside? —preguntó con auténtica curiosidad.

—Nacida y criada —respondió ella alzando la barbilla—. Tienes ante ti a una autentica hija de New Vegas.

El orgullo en sus palabras hizo que Boone enarcara una ceja. Por lo general cuando un habitante de Freeside se presentaba ante algún miembro de la NCR no solía alardear de serlo. Después de todo, la animosidad que reinaba entre los nativos de New Vegas y los ciudadanos de la NCR había logrado crear un ambiente de “ellos y nosotros” que impedía que las relaciones entre los dos grupos fueran pacíficas. Cuando alguien de Freeside se cruzaba con algún ciudadano de la NCR, o viceversa, intentaban pasar desapercibidos por miedo a recibir una puñalada o un disparo en la cara.

No obstante, aquella chica no era como los demás. No intentaba ocultar sus orígenes. Era sincera. Reconocía que Freeside y New Vegas no eran el paraíso en la Tierra, pero tampoco se avergonzaba de lo que esto suponía.

—No me mires así —rio alegremente—. No somos tan malos. Algunos solo quemamos banderas de la NCR los fines de semana.

Su risa era melodiosa, como la de los pequeños pájaros rojizos que poblaban las orillas del Lago Tahoe cuando era niño.

—Ahora me están empezando a entrar dudas sobre este ungüento —dijo Boone, apartándose exageradamente del tarro como si fuera una granada de plasma a punto de estallar.

La exageración de Boone provocó que la mujer soltara una nueva carcajada. Estaba empezando a gustarle oír esa risa tan libre y pura.

—No te preocupes. Tiene yucca, mezquite y un poco de grasa de gecko.

Boone la miró de reojo, aun sin perder el buen humor que aquella mujer estaba empezando a despertar en él.

—¿Solo eso?

—Oh, tiene más cosas, por supuesto —sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero la receta es confidencial.

Antes de que Boone pudiera decir nada, ella se inclinó y le hizo una seña para que se acercara más, como si fuera a confesarle algo:

—Si te lo desvelara tendría que matarte para asegurarme de que no divulgaras el secreto.

La mujer se apartó y rio de buena gana, provocando que Boone resoplara, ahogando una profunda risotada. Aquello le sorprendió en gran medida, ya ni se acordaba de cuándo fue la última vez que había reído de verdad. Estaba seguro de que había sonreído más en los últimos cinco minutos que en todos los meses que llevaba desplegado en el Mojave.

—Descuida —le aseguró, en cuanto se sintió lo suficiente sereno—. No tengo intención de abrir un negocio de medicina natural aún.

—¿Aún?

Boone se encogió de hombros. Una media sonrisa luchaba por aflorar en sus labios.

—No lo descartaría como posibilidad para cuando me licencie de la NCR.

La mujer le estudió por unos instantes, desconcertando un poco a Boone. Había estado bromeando, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo oxidado que estaba su sentido del humor igual había malinterpretado el tono de la conversación sin querer.

—De acuerdo, señor. Siempre y cuando esté dispuesto a ser socios plenos y acepte pagar las comisiones de cesión de derechos estipuladas por el antiguo estado de Nevada, puede contar con mi visto bueno —dijo ella con una formalidad repentina.

Por un momento ambos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose con seriedad. Al cabo de unos segundos, la fachada indescifrable de la mujer se quebró y Boone sintió un alivio enorme al oírla reír. Sin intentar reprimirse más, Boone se dejó llevar y se unió a ella, riendo a carcajadas como un par de niños hasta el punto de casi llorar de la risa. Boone se sentía estúpido. Toda la situación era estúpida y sin embargo no quería que aquella noche acabase nunca.

Aun con la respiración entrecortada por la risa, sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, aunque en esta ocasión el matiz era totalmente distinto. Poco a poco sus risas se apagaron y el caos del Strip pareció diluirse a su alrededor. Era como si solo estuvieran ellos dos solos en todo el universo.

Boone se fijó en los ojos de ella. Eran azules, de un azul tan intenso que casi rivalizaban con el del cielo. Eran tan espectaculares que casi lograban robarle la respiración. Se sentía atrapado por esa mirada cerúlea. Sentía que podía ser el hombre más feliz de la historia, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos. Sentía que, si perdía la vista en ese momento, le daría lo mismo, ya que al menos lo último que había visto habrían sido esos ojos perfectos.

Era una auténtica locura. Boone sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por esa idiotez del amor a primera vista. Menuda sandez, se repetía mentalmente. Esas cosas no ocurrían en la vida real. En la mierda de mundo en la que vivía lo único que ocurría primera vista era la muerte.

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, sentado en mitad de una de las calles más ruidosas y caóticas del mundo, siendo incapaz de apartar la mirada de una mujer a la que acababa de conocer.

De no ser por el repentino estruendo de una enorme pelea que había estallado a las puertas del Ultra-Luxe, Boone habría continuado feliz, perdido en su propio mundo para dos.

La mujer fue la que por fin rompió el contacto. Carraspeó un par de veces y centró su atención en el asfalto de la carretera. Su cara estaba sonrojada como si hubiera sido ella la que se había pasado todo el día sentada bajo el abrasador sol del desierto en lugar de Boone.

—En fin… ha sido divertido, soldado —dijo ella, poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose el polvo de su falda—. Pero creo que ya va siendo hora de volver a casa e intentar dormir un poco antes de tener que volver mañana a la rutina.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Boone también se puso de pie y se ajustó su uniforme lo mejor que pudo. Nunca había prestado mucha atención a todas esas delicadezas sociales, modales y protocolos. Teniendo en cuenta su forma de vida tosca y brutal, no eran unas habilidades que merecieran la pena cultivar. Pero por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de mostrar su mejor talante ante aquella mujer.

Con una educada sonrisa, que le resultó igual de rara en sus facciones que todas las que había esbozado esa noche, estiró el brazo, ofreciéndola de vuelta el tarro.

—Gracias por el ungüento.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y volvió a empujar el tarrito contra la palma de Boone.

—Quédatelo —insisitió—. Lo vas a necesitar si pretendes pasarte más horas autoflagelándote bajo el sol.

Muy para humillación de Boone, sus mejillas y sus orejas se sonrojaron involuntariamente. La mujer, no obstante, debió de encontrar su rubor enternecedor, pues la diminuta sonrisa con la que le respondió era tan dulce como una Nuka Cola helada tras una larga marcha por el desierto.

Sin que esa sonrisa desapareciera de las bellas facciones femeninas, la mujer le dio un breve apretón en el antebrazo, a modo de despedida. La extraña sensación electrizante que aquel breve contacto había provocado sobre su piel, se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Boone del mismo modo que el fuego por un polvorín.

—¡Espera! —exclamó con premura, deteniendo a la mujer antes de que esta se alejara—. No me has dicho tu nombre.

Ella se dio la vuelta y por un par de interminables segundos le miró de manera escrutadora, como si estuviera decidiendo si era buena idea darle su nombre a ese extraño soldado que acababa de conocer.

Boone sintió como una pesada bola de tensión se asentaba en la boca de estómago mientras esperaba, hecho un manojo de nervios, a que aquella mujer le respondiera. Había algo en ella que le fascinaba. Apenas habían intercambiado un par de frases, pero, en su interior, algo le decía que aquella mujer no era igual que el resto. Era distinta a todo cuanto había conocido antes. Había algo en su forma de hablar, en su forma de ver el mundo, que le cautivaba. La manera en la que sus palabras brillaban con una ilusión que no había visto nunca; como incluso en la más mínima inflexión era capaz de transmitir serenidad y esperanza.

No, aun no estaba preparado para dejar que una persona tan increíble como aquella saliera de su vida.

Cuando por fin la mujer le respondió, lo hizo con una sonrisa tan bella y sincera que le dejó totalmente desarmado.

—Carla.

Carla. Hasta su nombre transmitía esa esencia de calma y paz que la caracterizaba. Boone se quedó incluso más encandilado mientras se repetía su nombre una y otra vez, intentando grabar en su memoria la manera melodiosa en la que aquellas cinco letras había surgido de esos hermosos labios.

—B-Boone me llamo... eh, así me llaman: "Boone" —tartamudeó—. En realidad no es mi nombre, solo es mi apellido... lo que quiero decir es... es...

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un instante y dar un profundo suspiro con el que calmar sus nervios antes de volver a hablar:

—Craig —dijo por fin—. Soy Craig.

Extendió su mano con torpeza hacia ella. Carla observó su mano sucia y llena de callosidades por un momento. Boone se arrepintió inmediatamente. Menudo idiota debía de parecer, se dijo, reprendiéndose mentalmente. Debía de estar causando una impresión patética, así como estaba, tan nervioso y sonrojado, sudando igual que una puta en una iglesia. Su uniforme estaba sucio y hecho jirones en una de sus perneras, su cabello estaba despeinado, su cara cubierta por una espesa barba de dos semanas y su cuello y sus brazos achicharrados por el sol. Más que un hombre hecho y derecho parecía un despojo humano que había surgido, arrastrándose de una de las alcantarillas de la ciudad. No entendía que había visto ella en un principio para convencerse de que acercarse a Boone y entablar conversación con él era una buena idea.

Pero Carla, al igual que había estado haciendo a lo largo de su breve encuentro, le volvió a sorprender al ignorar su mano extendida y se acercarse hasta quedar un palmo de él. Se estiró sobre sus puntillas y con una delicadeza tal que Boone se sintió volando en una nube, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Nos volveremos a ver, Craig —murmuró contra su oído—. Estoy segura de ello.

Y así, sin más, se dio la vuelta de nuevo y caminó calle abajo, perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre que pululaba por el Strip.

Boone la observó alejarse por el aún bullicioso Strip, con su figura resaltando como un ángel bajo las luces de neón, hasta que finalmente la perdió de vista.

Aun entumecido por aquel mágico encuentro, volvió a colocarse su boina, cruzó la calle y recogió sus chapas de identificación del suelo. La sonrisa bobalicona no abandonó su rostro mientras volvía a colocárselas alrededor del cuello y caminaba de vuelta a la estación. Tomando asiento en uno de los bancos dejó que la cacofonía del Strip le relajara. Alzando la vista al cielo, una solitaria estrella brillaba, desafiando la contaminación lumínica de New Vegas. Boone sonrió mientras su mente volvía a perderse entre ojos azules como el océano y sonrisas tan brillantes que rivalizaban con quitarle su puesto al astro rey.

Quizás Manny había tenido una buena idea al obligarle a ir al Strip ese día.

 


End file.
